Celestia's Brad Burger Bash
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Celestia's Brad Burger Bash is the fiftieth episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series", according to the official playlist. It is preceded by "Day of the Flutter 2". It was produced by DXIndustriesInc and Pedant Czepialski. Synopsis of Part 1 Discord flies on his umbrella to Canterlot Castle, where he crashes on one of its structures. He is welcomed by Principal Celestia, who makes burgers in the style of the nearby Brad Burger restaurant as her toaster malfunctions and burns. While they argue, the toaster burns the kitchen and the rest of the castle. Discord is crushed by an angry hammer, and the Castle explodes, sending Principal Celestia flying and screaming in the air. Credits 1 EVERYONE DIED LOL THE END Missing - Effort Recently Fired - Jim from Brad Burger Drive-Thru Operations Now hiring - Brad Burger Drive Thru Operator Additional Artwork/Help from - That Weird Black And White Bloke (AKA "Pedant") Shoutout to SimpleFlips In Appul War 3, Applejack's dad is revealed to be TBA Synopsis of Part 2 Meanwhile at the Brad Burger Restaurant, Sweetie Belle asks Doctor Whooves for his order. Doctor Whooves searches with Derpy Hooves in his Tardis-car for his sonic screwdriver, and it gets flung in the air. Twilight Sparkle (wearing a military uniform) and Spike look on with bewilderment. TBA Credits 2 Viewer Mail To Be Continued We'll Be Right Back Written and Directed by - ALAN SMITHEE Executive Producers - Alan Smithee, Jane Smithee Top Text - Bottom Text (a puzzle piece and a face of a laughing Bowser) Executive Producer - Stephen Davis JOHN CENA!!! Features Characters * Discord * Principal Celestia * Vice Principal Luna * Sweetie Belle * Doctor Whooves * Derpy Hooves * Queen Chrysalis * Twilight SparkleTwilight Sparkle * SpikeSpike * Brad * Alan Smithee Locations * Canterlot Castle * Brad Burger restaurant Items * Brad Burgers * Tardis-car Music * TBA Trivia Episode features * The first part follows the style used in most episodes of the Parody Series, in which the characters consist of hopping vectors whose faces mostly stay still. The second part has a different style, which allows the characters to move their limbs and change their faces more freely. * The credits of the second part are a parody of the credits' style from several shows: ** Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ** The Eric Andre Show ** Star Wars (any of the movies) ** ? ** Steven Universe ** Banjo-Kazooie ** Mario ** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episode story * The episode took place around half a year after Sid Megabus' defeat. * Discord flying on his umbrella may be a reference to Mary Poppins. * The picture of Principal Celestia at 0:08 was designed by Pedant Czepialski, and its older version (seen before Celestia approaches the door and again at 0:14 before falling off) was designed by MrDeLoop. * The maze in 0:12 may be a reference to the complicated maze memes on Derpibooru. * Discord is mentioned as a "superintendent". * In 3:27, Principal Celestia assures her sister Luna that the fire on her castle is just "Twilight's Festival of Friendship", an event shown at the beginning of "My Little Pony: The Movie". * Sweetie Belle as a burger restaurant worker is a reference to her Parody Series character's love of eating burgers. It can be a reference to her name's similarity to Taco Bell. * Twilight Sparkle wearing a military uniform may suggest that this episode may be a prequel to the upcoming episode, "The Princess of War". See also * Dating, another episode about a restaurant. * Celestia's Reign, another Celestia-related episode. Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:A Real Spooky Day Category:Episodes